Government of the Scandinavian Empire
=Basic Information= The Grand Imperial Order, Empire for short, exists throughout many time eras. During the early Middle Ages, the Grand Imperial Order first took shape as an imperial government. It has maintained universal structure since, which has changed only slightly since it was originally created. Lore (Insert) =First Level of Power= The First Level of Power consists of the emperor himself. The emperor holds absolute power of the empire. *Emperor and Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order; Grandmaster of the Order of Balance; Leader of the Ancients; Kwagar Ocata, Leader of the Brothers of Chaos; His Imperial Majesty - Andrew Palmer, Kwagar Ocata =Second Level of Power= The Second Level of Power consists of the emperor and his twenty-four ancients. They are the most influential leaders of the empire, second only to the emperor. Grandmaster *Emperor and Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order; Grandmaster of the Order of Balance; Leader of the Ancients; Kwagar Ocata, Leader of the Brothers of Chaos; His Imperial Majesty - Andrew Palmer, Kwagar Ocata The Council of Ancients The Council of Ancients, otherwise known as The Order of Balance, is the most influential commanding body under the emperor himself. The Brothers of Chaos *Loki Hveðrungr - Ben Weber *Korda Épéiste - Justin Rogers *Apollo Arron - *Ell Aldavir - Connor "Cuda" O'Brien *Hammer Colossus - *Chameleon Irritum - Tyler Davenport *Aqueron Ocata - Chad Lewis *Morderis Ocata - Sky Johnson *Bane Jäger - *Blaze Infernus - *Dieta Umbră - No Account (Peyton Harris) *Deathwin Vârcolac - The Sisters of Order *Freyja Vanadís - *Evette Mercier - *Lumine Luceat - *Laila (Surname) - *Bellatrix Clavus - *Veronique Stellio - *Serene Marie - Allison Reilly *Mara Pestis - *Talia Devora - *Calypso Mare - *Raven Veneficus - *Lilith Eden - =Third Level of Power= The Third Level of Power consists of The Imperial-Royal Family and the Knights of the Round. The Imperial-Royal Family The Imperial-Royal Family consists of the Ocata family, their spouses, and biological children throughout the eras. Knights of the Round The Knights of the Round ''are the personal elites of the emperor and his empire. The Knights primarily perform military tasks. =Forth Level of Power= The Forth Level of Power consists of the ''Imperial Senate, Imperial Court, Imperial High Council, and Imperial High Command. Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is the legislative and governing council of the empire. Chancellor *Chancellor of the Imperial Senate, Lord - Senators *Senator of... *Senator of... Imperial Court The Imperial Court is the system of judges, justices, and magistrates that enforces law in civil and criminal cases throughout the empire. Magistrate *Magistrate of the Imperial Court, Lord - Judges *Judge *Judge Imperial High Council The Imperial High Council is a body of the most trusted leading figures of the empire and her allies, representing all sub-factions. Imperial High Command The Imperial High Command is the leading military council within the empire, made up of the Minister of War and the marshals. *Minister of War; Knight of One, Sir - Qswas =Fifth Level of Power= The Fifth Level of Power consists of The Council of Elders and The Council of Lords. The Council of Elders The Council of Elders is a government council whose members can only be appointed by the emperor. The Council of Lords The Council of Lords is a government council whose memebers are elected by the people of the empire. =Sixth Level of Power= The Sixth Level of Power consists of the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Knights. Imperial Guard (Insert) Imperial Knights (Insert) =Seventh Level of Power= The Seventh Level of Power consists of the Imperial Government and the Imperial Military. Imperial Goverment The Imperial Government consists of all offical, political figures who reside under the established councils. Imperial Regions *Norway *Sweden *Iceland *Svalbard Imperial Military The Imperial Military is the primary body of armed forces within the empire. First Legion The First Imperial Legion. *Men Total - 40 Commander *Marshal - First Company *Men Total - 20 First Platoon *Men Total - 10 Squad *Men Total - 5 **Squad CO, Captain - **Squad XO, Corporal - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private Squad *Men Total - 5 **Squad CO, Sergeant- **Squad XO, Corporal - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - Second Platoon *Men Total - 10 Squad *Men Total - 5 **Squad CO, Lieutenteant - **Squad XO, Corporal - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - Squad *Men Total - 5 **Squad CO, Sergeant - **Squad XO, Corporal - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private Second Company *Men Total - 20 First Platoon *Men Total - 10 Squad *Men Total - 5 **Squad CO Captain - **Squad XO, Corporal - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private Squad *Men Total - 5 **Squad CO, Sergeant- **Squad XO, Corporal - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - Second Platoon *Men Total - 10 Squad *Men Total - 5 **Squad CO, Lieutenteant - **Squad XO, Corporal - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - Squad *Men Total - 5 **Squad CO, Sergeant - **Squad XO, Corporal - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private - **Trooper, Private =Eighth Level of Power= The Eighth Level consists of the largest body of the empire's populous: civilians, local police, merchants, shopkeepers, doctors, lawers, etc. Highly Respected Citizens *No Account (Jeff Liptak) Citizens *N/A =Community List= Below is a constantly up-to-date community list which contains all members of the GIO Gaming & RP Community across all games and systems. Universal Community Category:Government Category:Scandinavia